The Christmas Ball
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: When Stella manages to convince Mac to attend the police department's christmas ball, the night changes their lives forever. Just a fluffy one-shot. Mac/Stella


**YAY! CSI NY STORY #6000! CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE!**

**Just a christmassy one-shot for you all to enjoy. For anyone who's been reading _A Demon's Desire_, I'm sorry, I'll update soon I promise.**

**Classification: Mac/Stella mainly. Look closely and you'll see a tiny bit of Flack/Angell. If you squint, there's even a tiny bit of Danny/Lindsay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, this would actually happen :P**

**Dedication: This is for all the people in the smacked thread on TalkCSI. They rock. They're always there for me, and always so much fun to be around. Love you guys.**

_

* * *

_

_Ding dong._

"I'm coming!" Stella yelled from her bedroom. "Just give me one sec!" She stood on one foot and pulled her second shoe on, then paused to check her reflection in the mirror before running for the door.

Flinging it open, she saw Mac standing there with an amused expression on his face. The look quickly faded however, once he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing an emerald green dress, which he guessed was made of satin. As his eyes travelled her body he noticed the halter neck, the way the dress dipped slightly at her chest (revealing just enough cleavage to distract him), and the way it seemed to hug the curves of her body before flowing out slightly at her feet. She blushed as she saw him look over her body appraisingly.

"Stell, you look beautiful," he said quietly. She couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks! You look good too. What's with the tie though? Is this a new trend I don't know about?" She asked, teasing him. He was wearing a tux, but she noticed his bow tie was hanging loose around his neck. It was his turn to blush.

"I ... uh ... I was having trouble tying it. I was hoping you could..." He trailed off as she laughed.

"Come here."

He stepped closer to her and felt her warm hands fixing the tie around his neck. He could smell her perfume. He recognised vanilla and ... some kind of flower. Jasmine maybe? Whatever it was, it suited her. One more tug and she was done.

"There! Perfect." She said, pleased at her own handiwork. He smiled, thanking her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I'll just grab my bag."

Mac's jaw dropped for a second when she turned and he noticed that the dress was backless. How was he going to keep his hands off her? He closed it quickly and smiled when she returned. She locked her door and linked her arm with his as they walked to the elevator to take them downstairs.

They were going to the New York Police Department's Annual Christmas Ball. Though not technically police officers, all the lab employees had been invited. Mac had adamantly refused to go every year, until this year he'd somehow allowed Stella to coax him into it. She'd asked him to be her escort. He'd agreed, and been anxious about it ever since. He'd only recently figured out that his feelings for Stella went beyond those he should have for a best friend. Way beyond. If he only saw her as a best friend, he wouldn't notice her perfume. Wouldn't notice how warm her hands were when she did his tie. Wouldn't notice her breath on his neck when she'd hugged him, happy that he'd agreed to come to the ball. If he only saw her as a best friend, he wouldn't notice how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and his heart wouldn't skip a beat when she smiled at him.

But it did. It always did. And so he knew. Stella Bonasera wasn't just a friend to him anymore. But then the question – did she feel the same? The moment that question had appeared in his mind he'd dismissed it. Of course not. Why would someone so beautiful, on the outside and the inside, want to be with him? He was difficult to get along with, difficult to understand, and had difficulty expressing emotions. What would she want with him? So he'd decided to hide his feelings, and treasure the time he spent with her as best friends.

The 'ding' of the elevator pulled him out of his thoughts and he led her outside and helped her into a cab. After giving the driver the address, he sat back and looked over at Stella. She was looking out the window and he noticed the way the moonlight bounced off her curls. Her hair was half-up half-down, with a few rebellious curls hanging down by her face. The green of her dress made the green of her eyes seem even brighter and he thought again about how beautiful she was.

She turned and his heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him.

"Okay, so we're almost there. You okay?"

He nodded and smiled back.

"Okay good. Don't forget we're on a table with Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Angell, Flack and Adam. So you're gonna know everybody and it's all gonna be fine."

He grinned as he felt himself become slightly calmer. She knew him too well. Of course she'd have known he'd worry about the ball. A few moments later, the cab pulled up outside the function centre. There was a grand staircase with a red carpet for entry and Stella grinned. He could tell she was excited. He paid the cab driver and got out, walking quickly to the other side to open the door for Stella. She smiled at him. Tentatively, he placed his hand on the small of her back (noticing how warm her skin was, despite the cool air) and together they made their way to the entrance.

A burst of warm air met them as they entered the hall, and both were stunned for a moment at its grandeur. The high ceiling, chandelier and sheer size of the room added to the sense of elegance and importance that was attached to the event. The two then checked the seating list and found that they were on table 11. They walked past many other tables, saying hello to anyone they knew and looking for their friends and colleagues. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Detective Taylor! Detective Bonasera!"

It was Sinclair. Stella felt Mac tense up next to her. They said hello and Stella quickly got them away from him, wanting to avoid a conflict before the night had even begun. They weaved between other tables searching, when Stella finally noticed their friends at a table in the corner.

"Hey guys," she said when they arrived. Flack saw them first and whistled.

"Stell! You look amazing!"

She blushed as the others agreed.

"Thanks guys." She took her seat next to Lindsay, and Mac sat down on the other side of her as everyone greeted him.

The group engaged in cheerful conversation immediately and after a few minutes, the first course of the meals were brought out. The talking died down as everyone began to eat and when they were finished, Mac turned to Stella.

"So how do these things usually go? What happens?"

She smiled. "Well, that was the entree. Now we keep talking and then the main meal will be brought out. Dessert is served after that and then some people will make some speeches, then we talk and dance and generally just socialise until the night is over. Then we all go home. Simple."

Mac gulped slightly. "Dance?"

Stella laughed and nodded. Then they were distracted by Danny telling a story about the most embarrassing thing he ever did on the job. Lindsay then said hers, then Angell, then the main meal was served and followed by Flack telling of his embarrassing moment, claiming that his was the worst of all. He was right. The whole group were roaring with laughter when dessert came. Mac was surprised to find himself having fun. He didn't usually socialise with the team outside of the office and he found that he enjoyed finding out a bit more about them and what their lives were like outside of work.

He enjoyed laughing with the others, and he enjoyed seeing Stella laugh. She'd been through a lot, and though she was usually cheerful, it was still nice to see her really enjoying herself.

Stella couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She felt like she was constantly laughing. She was having dinner with her friends at Christmas, and though this happened every year, it was not every year that Mac Taylor came. She'd been fighting her feelings for him for a long time. Her affections went past those of a best friend, and she'd decided she wouldn't risk their friendship trying to find out if he felt the same. She assumed he didn't. She just accepted that he was her best friend and was grateful to have even that much of a relationship with him. She felt privileged to be able to say she was his best friend.

The chatter died down as the head of the department came to the microphone. Ten minutes later, someone else from high up in the department took his place and made another speech. Then Sinclair took his place at the microphone and Stella felt everyone at her table get angry just looking at him. He started speaking about how it had been a good year for the police department and the unfortunate nature of the budget cuts, but how in the end it would be better for everyone. At that point, she reached over and squeezed Mac's hand, receiving a grateful smile in return. She also sent a reassuring look at Adam, which was also received with apparent gratitude.

Not long after, the speeches finished and everyone was told to enjoy their Christmas, and the rest of the night. The music began and some people walked to the floor. Stella desperately wanted to dance, but as soon as the music started she noticed Mac begin to fidget anxiously. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea. She was contemplating asking him to dance (as it had become clear that he wouldn't ask her) when a hand appeared at her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Sheldon asked, a small smile on his face and his hand out towards her. She grinned and nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the floor. He stopped at the edge of the group and they faced each other. Her left hand was joined with his right, he placed his hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder, and they began. He was quite a good dancer and she found herself enjoying the dance immensely. The song was fast, but not too fast and she laughed as he surprised her by spinning her and then dipping her low. As he pulled her back up she grinned.

"My, my, Dr Hawkes, you're quite the dancer!"

He laughed. "As are you Miss Bonasera."

She felt like she couldn't stop grinning. She was having so much fun. The song soon finished and everyone clapped for the band. Then they started playing a slower song and everyone began again.

"You know, you look really beautiful." Hawkes said quietly.

Stella smiled. He was sweet.

"Thanks, Sheldon."

They hadn't been dancing long when Stella heard a familiar voice say; "May I cut in?"

Hawkes and Stella turned to face the source of the voice; Flack.

"Maybe," Hawkes began, "if you explain clearly your intentions."

Stella laughed at their playful banter. Even though they were only friends, she found the flirting hilarious. Sometimes it was fun to be the girl in the middle.

"I intend to dance with her, then steal her away and have my way with her in the carpark," Flack said with a perfectly straight face. Hawkes gasped dramatically and Stella laughed again. Before long the two men were laughing too and Hawkes passed Stella's hand into Flack's.

"I'm watching you, Flack." Hawkes said, then walked back to the table, taking a seat next to Mac.

Flack whirled Stella around the dance floor with considerable skill. Stella couldn't help but wonder at the multi-talented nature of the men she worked with. When she commented on it, Flack chuckled.

"I'm not the only one." He nodded towards where Stella could see Danny and Lindsay dancing close together. She smiled.

"That reminds me, where's Angell? I thought you'd be dancing with her to a slow song like this." At his surprised expression she winked. "Come on. Like I didn't have see that coming weeks before it happened."

He chuckled. "Someone asked her to dance before I'd worked up the courage. I'm still trying to get it together now."

She smiled. "I know she's crazy about you, so just go for it. I'm sure she won't turn you down."

"That reminds me, where's Mac? I thought you'd be dancing with him to a slow song like this." He smirked as she blushed and looked away.

Mac felt jealousy surge through him as he saw Stella dancing with their friends. They were all just friends, he knew, but he couldn't stop the feeling forming in the pit of his stomach when Hawkes made her laugh, or Flack made her blush.

"Why don't you just tell her, Mac?"

He turned to face Hawkes. "What?"

The younger man continued, undaunted. "Tell her how you feel."

Mac's eyes widened for a moment before his face hardened.

"What are you talking about, Hawkes?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in the way you look at her. You need to tell her, before it's too late and she moves on. Because I know she feels it too, Mac. I know she does. You need to do something about it."

Mac gaped for a moment before recovering. "What should I do?"

Hawkes shrugged. "Start by asking her to dance, and then go from there."

Lost for words, he nodded and then slowly stood and made his way to the dance floor. He heard the dancers applauding the band and before he knew it, he was standing behind Flack. He tapped him on the shoulder, and when Flack turned, politely asked if he could have this dance.

"Of course! Night Stell." He winked before walking away.

Stella and Mac stood looking at each other for a moment before he extended his hand – asking without words if she would dance with him. Smiling, she stepped toward him as the music started. It was the slowest song so far and all the couples on the floor moved closer together. Stella put her hand on Mac's shoulder and his hand hesitated near her waist, before moving to her back and pulling her close to him. He heard a small gasp leave her lips before they started moving to the music. The skin on her back was silky smooth and tantalisingly warm, as was her breath on his neck when she rested her head on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly when he realised how right it felt.

Stella couldn't believe their current position. She was closer than ever to the man she'd dreamed about for years. Her boss. Her best friend. Her rock. One hand in his, the other around his back, she had her head resting against his shoulder and she was pressed up against him. She never wanted to move.

The team watched as Mac and Stella danced. They'd all known this was coming for a long time, and were anxious to see the two realise their feelings for each other, and start a relationship. They knew it was right. They were a perfect match for each other.

The song finished all too soon and the dancers clapped for the band once more. Swallowing his anxiety, Mac turned to Stella.

"Hey Stell, wanna go get some fresh air in the garden?"

When she nodded, he placed his hand on the small of her back once more and led her onto a small balcony attached to the hall. It was a beautiful night, he thought. The moonlight lit the gardens at the back of the function centre beautifully, giving an eerily calm look to the flowers and trees. The fairy lights in the bushes and trees made the whole thing look like something out of a fairytale. Stella walked forward and down the stairs attached to the balcony. He watched as she slowly approached a bench under a willow tree. The leaves of the tree hung down, slightly obstructing his view of her. He took a deep breath. He was going to tell her.

When he arrived at the bench, he saw Stella looking at the moon.

"It's a full moon. I love the full moon."

"I know," he replied quietly. She'd told him that once before.

He took a seat next to her.

"Stell, there's something I have to tell you." She gave him a questioning look and turned her whole body to face him. He took one of her hands in his and then began.

"I ... I'm just gonna come right out with this because I don't know how to make it easier for you to hear. Stell, I have ... feelings for you. Feelings beyond those that someone usually has for their best friend. I think ... I think I'm falling in love with you. And I don't know what to do about it. I understand if you're not the same, and if that's the case I really hope we can go back to being best friends, but I need to know if you're the same as me. I'm holding onto that tiny chance that you might."

He could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he waited for her reaction. Then it skipped a few beats as she smiled the widest he'd ever seen her smile. She nodded and his heart leapt. He didn't know where to go from there, so he settled for leaning forward and hugging her. They stayed like that for a few moments before he squeezed her hand.

"Come on, we'd better get back inside."

They continued to hold hands all the way back through the garden. When they reached the doors to the ballroom though, they heard Lindsay say something.

"Guys stay there for one sec, I wanna take a photo of you."

They smiled as she took the photo, and then she directed her eyes to the archway above their heads. Stella followed her line of sight and grinned when she recognised what was there.

Mistletoe.

Mac recognised it too and glanced at their table, where he saw the whole team watching them. Then he realised, he didn't care who saw. He was not going to waste this chance.

His eyes met Stella's and she grinned as they leaned forward. He pulled her to him and her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his lips against hers. They pulled back for a moment and looked into each other's eyes, grinning. Then he put his arms around her waist and their lips crashed back together.

Both of them felt their hearts swell as they felt their love for each other come through in the kiss. It was a Christmas they'd never forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody. I hope you liked it. Now that I've re-read it, I don't, but maybe I'm too hard on myself. Let me know what you think! xx**


End file.
